


Four is a Crowd

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Tim Drake, Conner Kent, Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman [1]
Category: Catlad!Tim - Fandom, TimKon - Fandom, Wickling, Young Avengers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foursomes, Just Sex, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, dinner with billy and teddy, tim has a tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	1. Chapter 1

Teddy had met Kon through the gym. He seemed to be a nice kid, they'd started talking one day and he'd learned about him being a clone, his life, all that fun stuff. Teddy had almost, almost felt sorry for him, but it was quick to pass, when he started to tell him about Tim. "He sounds a lot like my Bee, only without the ears and tail." It was a light chuckle that escaped his lips. "I'll talk to Bee. See what he thinks. He's into most kinks so having a double date shouldn't be hard." Kon smiled, patting him on the back. 

The door to their small apartment opened and shut, Teddy set his gym bag on the floor by the door. "Bee, you around?" His voice rang out as he moved to the fridge to get a drink.

Billy appeared out of nowhere, waiting for his boyfriend to move before bumping the fridge closed with his hip. "I'm right here baby, what's up?" Chocolate optics scanned his face and knew Teddy had something to ask, but before Teddy could he'd found his mate's lips and pressed softly against them.

Arms wrapped around Billy's waist as he melted into the kiss. Moaning softly with the taste that was present. "Well, someone is in a good mood." His tone playful as he smacked him on the hip. "I've got this friend at the gym. He was wanting to know if we wanted to go on a double date with him and his boyfriend."

Palms slipped down his boyfriend's sides before resting on his hips. "Now why would I mind going out on a date, unless you have more going on in that cute head than just a date Tee." Fingers move to pass over the hem of his boyfriends shirt before a smirk pulled at his lips.

Tim sat across from Conner a raised brow on his face. "So you have a friend and you want me to go on a double date... I really don't want to be an oddity, Kon?" He felt his tail tucking away against his skin ears lying flat back.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see. You may have something in common with Tim." He wiggled his hips against the palms on his hips and smiled. "Besides, how often we get to meet other couples that are just as strange as we are." He kissed Billy's lips back with a fever to them. 

"You're not going to be an oddity, babe." Kon noticed the way he was acting. It was more defensive than anything else. "It might be fun, and Teddy and Billy aren't like normal people." He sat on the bed, taking one of Tim's ears and rubbing it softly. "You're not going to be made fun of, baby. You're sexy, smart and I love you." He leaned in and softly kissed his lips, trying his best to soothe Tim's nerves.

Billy broke away from the kiss a small twitch playing on his lips. "Well than Tee are we having dinner here or should I actually get prettied up for dinner." His palms pressed slightly harder, trailing muscles under his shirt.

Tim felt Conner's actions trying to soothe him back down, lips softly returning the kiss. He nodded sadly and began to look for something to wear.

He flexed his muscles with a smile. "It's going to be here. I figured it would be the best way to do it, considering that Tim's special and kinda shy about himself." He nibbled around Billy's neck. "We can order our and do what we can to make him comfortable." 

"If it helps," Kon moved off the bed with a smile. "It's at their apartment and not in public." He moved to find something to wear as well. "I figured that it would be easier for you that way." His tone thoughtful as he spoke before he grabbed Tim's tail and stroking the tip. "Don't be nervous okay."

Billy gave his boyfriend one final kiss, palms moving up his shirt before he withdrew. "Order the food Tee, I need to get dressed." He gave a bright smile before moving towards the back of the room after all studio apartments didn't offer much privacy.

Tim felt the warmth to his tail. "I'm not nervous." It was that front he held that false confidence, something that was never really Tim at least not the relaxed version of him that Conner knew.

Teddy smiled as Billy disappeared to start getting ready. Mobile app opened and the local Chinese place was getting an order from him. It would be about 30 minutes, but that was fine by him. It'd be an hour before the guests arrived so it gave him plenty of time to get things together. 

"Babe." Kon moved toward him, arms wrapping around his waist as he pulled him close. "You don't have to have that false air with me. I'll make sure nothing happens." He kissed him softly behind the ear before letting him go, moving once again to get ready. "Teddy is a hybrid like me, but he's an alien. Billy is a witch." Kon was trying to give Tim something to focus on other than his own oddity.

Billy chose something simple enough, he wasn't exactly sure where his boyfriend wanted this to go. A pair of a blue jeans and some form of a galaxy shirt and he was ready, digits running through his hair to mess it up with ease. "So Tee, what exactly has you wanting to bring a couple home, huh?" Billy was open when it came to sexuality only being shy at the initial try.

Tim tried to focus hybrid and a witch, that wasn't so odd though they probably appeared normal enough, his fingers trailed down his shirt slowly buttoning up and pulling his skinny jeans on before moving to wait by the door.

"Don't worry." Kon's voice was soft as he spoke, finishing getting ready before he moved behind Tim and kissed his ears. "They are going to love you." His tone remained light, knowing that they wouldn't do anything to make either of them feel un-welcomed. Taking the keys, he moved to the door with a smile. 

"Well..." Teddy wasn't going to lie to Billy as there was a knock on the door and the food came. Moving into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "You know I like to experiment with you. Loki was just one person, but I figured this could be fun." He moved, making the table look good and dishing out the food. "That and Kon's not bad on the eyes." 

Billy couldn't help but roll his eyes, chocolate optics slowly getting themselves back in check before he moved to open the door. Hm perhaps Teddy wasn't wrong, scanning the taller frame Billy noticed a tucked in person right next to him...which in all honesty is where Billy normally would be he wasn't the outgoing type.

Tim looked around after being welcomed inside and moved slowly, keeping his body framed tightly with Conner's. He wasn't fond of social interaction where he wasn't in control.

Teddy couldn't help but smile at Billy, knowing what he was doing the moment that he opened the door. He was in the small dining room, pouring wine in glasses and getting everything finished. "Hey, guys. Come on in." There was a smile across his lips at the smaller males tucked against Kon. "This must be Tim." Teddy at some point had shifted into his Kree form. 

"Tim, it's okay." Kon's voice soothing as they moved into the apartment. "Hey hey. You went green." Kon's couldn't help but chuckle. "Tim, this is Teddy and Billy. Guys, this is my boyfriend Tim. He's a little on the quiet side so it might take him a bit." He pressed a kiss to the top of his head as he played lightly with Tim's tail.

Billy was the type to instantly notice the cat ears but be dumb founded by his boyfriends shifting. Optics narrowed in question, but perhaps this was an attempt to make the other couple more comfortable. Shaking Conner's hand Billy turned and went to the kitchen with ease lips pursed has he watched his boyfriend.

Tim moved from under the touch of Conner the soothing palm against his tail gone in an instant and he sighed with it's loss. Optics glancing to what was known has hulking, and wondered if it was for his sake, because he didn't need it.

Teddy looked at Billy's questioning eyes and merely smiled. He knew that Tim wouldn't want it but he did it anyway. "Please, sit." He watched as Billy walked into the kitchen, his skin shifting back to normal, blonde hair sticking up everywhere. "So, Tim. Tell us about yourself?" He sank his fork into some noodles. 

Conner smiled, shaking Billy's hand as he moved out the chair for Tim. He and Teddy had already talked about tonight so this was going to be interesting if their partners agreed. Sitting down at the table as he watched Billy move away. Once Tim was sitting, Conner would absentmindedly play with his tail once again, knowing that it calmed him.

Billy sat cross legged across from the other two males leaning his head against Teddy's chest. Even if his shifter of a boyfriend was making a mess case and point when one hit his nose. Billy looked at him and pointed.

Tim catching what had happened and managing to stay relatively calm managed to crack a joke and afterwards it seemed him and Billy were lost to conversation trying to compare overly tall boyfriend stories.

Teddy was surprised, the dinner going better than he thought that it would. Pressing a kiss to the top of Billy's head as the four of them began to press into idea conversation. Billy always was okay with social situations, Teddy was the same way. Kon and Tim seemed to be slightly more reserved but the night was still young.

At some point, Billy and Tim had started talking to themselves, the conversation seemed to be a rather funny one coinciding it surrounded his and Teddy's height. His hand staying on Tim's back and rubbing it softly as he leans to press a kiss to his neck. He and Teddy had gotten into an interesting conversation around meta/hybrid powers and weaknesses.

Billy had handled the conversation better then thought his palms absentmindedly running up and down Teddy's leg. His brown optics focused on Tim's ears and eventually he'd managed to coax Tim into letting him touch them. Billy did his digits softly smoothing over the fur, even moving to lean on his knees so he could get a better feel.

Tim hadn't expected the touch to his ears but he didn't with draw his tail had wrapped around Conner's wrists, his own neon optics closing has Billy seemed to soothe him over.

"He's pretty special, Billy." Kon's voice was soft as his fingers rubbed along the tip of Tim's tail that was resting in his palm. Looking over at Teddy with a wink before there was a somewhat sudden shift in movement. Tim was now sitting on Kon's lap as Teddy started to move closer to them. "You're safe, kitten." His tone soft as he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. 

He couldn't help but wonder what Billy was doing as he played with Tim's ears. Bee was naturally curious about things. He watched at the movement before he sat at the edge of the coffee table, his own lips found their way to Billy's neck and began to kiss up and down his flesh. "What do you think, Bee?" His tone soft as he spoke.

Billy felt the movement the withdraw of ears from his thin fingertips and a pout framed his lower lip. Watching Conner tuck around Tim, Billy wondered if he'd pressed to far...that was until he felt the warm lips against his neck. So that's the point of the double date, lips curled back into an innocent grin. "Why mister Altman i do believe you've tricked me."

Tim was watching them but it took him less time to figure out then Billy, a small moan leaving his lips at the contact to his own neck.

"No tricks at all. We thought it would be fun." There was soft little nibbles pressed against his skin as he picked Billy up in his arms and headed toward the bedroom. "They are gonna watch for a while, my magic man." He laid Billy on the bed, wiggling between his legs and capturing his lips in an abusing kiss. 

Kon watched them move to the bedroom. "It's okay, kitten." His tone soft as he picked Tim up in his arms and packed him into the room. Sitting in a chair that Teddy had moved for them and sat with Tim's back pressing against his chest. Small nibbles flowing around his neck as they watched Teddy make out with Billy.

Billy went along with it no problem, a slight flush filling his pale cheeks has Teddy moved between his legs. Mouth eager to press back and trail his tongue along the curve of a lower lip, palms moving with ease down his boyfriends shirt. Tracing muscles he had long since memorized and only stalling when he made it to the hem of his boyfriends shirt.

Tim could feel Conner's lips on him, his own curiosity peaked has he watched Teddy over Billy. His own palms slipping against Conner's knees. "Is thi..this why you wanted to come here?" Billy was slightly leaner than him, and maybe an inch shorter. Though both had messy hair and a few scars, he focused on what was going on in front of him. 

"Maybe." Kon's tongue and lips continued to work against Tim's neck. "Does it bother you? It's just like watching porn but live." His own hands had moved to rub gently along Tim's inner thighs. "I figured it might be fun to get to know another couple." He was cupping the front of Tim's jeans, palming at it gently. 

Teddy moaned softly, arms rose over his head as he began to grind his growing bulge against his boyfriends. His own hands working at the buttons of Billy's shirt as it was spread open, his hands rubbing up and down his chest and worrying over his nipples before he sucked Billy's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it in an abusing manner.

Billy had always been noisy their audience didn't seem to change this factor. Moans slipping where they could the rest lost to his boyfriends warm mouth. Taunt hips rolling upwards with want has he did his best to slowly role Teddy over, it usually was pretty easy. Due to the fact of when Teddy felt his hands he usually moved any way that the mage asked of him.

"It doesn't bother me, I...I hadn't thought of it though." A small moan of his echoed from a slender frame." And which one do you want to touch first Kon?" It was honest curiosity.

Teddy was loving the affection from his boyfriend. The moans filtering from his lips only causing his actions to pick up their pace. Thick digits working to undress him slowly, almost as if putting on a show for their friends. A smile crossing his lips as his hips ground roughly into Billy, the kiss broken as he nibbled his way down his chest, worrying around the nipples with his mouth. 

Kon smiled softly as he listened to not only the moans coming from Billy but the words from Tim. "Well, I don't know." His fingers had worked to undue Tim's pants and slide into the warmth, open palming against his half hard prick. "Maybe Billy. Or would you like to see your boyfriend make out with someone his own size?" His teeth marking around Tim's neck.

Billy why normally he might have showmanship was more concerned about the cock repeatedly dragging against his own. Stopping Teddy's actions he leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Let me blow you baby, you like watching maybe they will to." With that he sucked an ear lobe briefly into his mouth and slipped down.

Tim hadn't expected the warm palm to be on his cock, in truth he hadn't even felt his buttons undone, he was lost in watching. A loud moan leaving has his hips rose upwards. "K..Kon not fair baby."

"I know it's not fair." His tone teasing as he spoke. "But I love the noises that you make." He continued to lightly palm at his prick before he wrapped his fingers around it, thumbing at the leaking slit before he teasing, slowly began to pump. "We can put on our own show." His other hand moving to stroke from the base of Tim's tail down. 

"Alright." It came as a breathless reply at Billy's words. Moving so that his back was against the bed and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Turning his head for a brief moment to watch Kon and Tim and moan softly. "Don't choke on the metal." His tone a tease as his jeans fell to his knees, letting his cock bounce free.

Billy's dark chocolate optics rolled. "Mhm but you want me to you like gagging sounds, I might even convince Tim to help." He smirked throwing his shirt and what was left of his clothes to the side. They were angled at a perfect view good enough that Billy began to leak the slit of his boyfriends cock. Tinge of metal and cum mixing own his tongue before he licked down and back up. Hollowed cheeks slowly wrapping around just the head.

The slow strokes to his cock bringing him to full length were welcome his own body shuddering when he heard his name called out. "You didn't com..come here to put on our own show, you want to join in bed baby." His tone whimpered when his cock was pressed a certain way. Knowing they'd be on the mattress soon.

"But I like those gagging sounds." Teddy's voice was already strained long before Billy started to work over his prick. Hips and back arching off the bed and a lewd moan escaping his lips as Billy hollowed his cheeks, sucking him and his metal down in one stroke. Dear god. He loved this boy so much. Fingers digging into the sheets as one of his hands moved and tangled in dark locks. 

"Is that what you want?" Kon's tone a purr in his ear as he continued the slow pumping action. Feeling the shutter running through Tim's body as a smirk crossed his lips. "Want me to fuck that tight little hole while you suck on one of their awaiting prick's, baby." It was a teasing tone that spoke the words in his lovers ear.

Billy's blood was rushing anywhere but his ears has he hollowed his cheeks enough so Teddy could do has he pleased. Only a few gagging sounds left him, his body arched so that he left himself in the air.

Tim was still watching when he heard Conner's idea. A small whine left him. "Why don't you go get him ready I'll follow." His face was flushed heavily, but he needed a moment to pull out his own confidence.

"It's okay, baby." Kon could feel it flowing from him. His actions stopping as he moved from the chair, sitting Tim back down. His own clothes were soon gone as he moved toward the bed. Getting behind Billy with a small smirk on his lips, leaning his head down to lick up his cleft before getting comfortable. This was going to take some positioning but it could work. 

Teddy was lost to Billy's actions, hips thrusting into his awaiting mouth and nothing more than a moaning mess on the bed. He knew what Kon had in mind just by the way he was moving and his own mind was wondering how this was going to work but he was far too gone to pleasure to care.

The first lap to his cleft was enough to cause Billy to pause his moans vibrating against his boyfriend's cock. He wasn't worried about positioning just enjoyment, his mouth slowly releasing Teddy with a loud pop. He didn't move allowing his body instead to arch more has he leaned lower and briefly sucked on his sack.

Tim knew he wasn't backing out of this and since his boyfriend was preoccupied with Billy he moved onto the mattress right next to Teddy stripped and bared his mouth pressed heavily on the blondes.

The mattress moved, the kiss pressed to his lips causing him to moan, the sucking of his sack causing him to arch off the bed once again before he focused on who was kissing him. Tim tasted different than Billy but it wasn't unpleasant. His hand moving to stroke the tail the he'd been eyeing all night. The other hand moving between Tim's legs and palming at his prick. 

Kon was surprised at Billy's reaction. His movements to suck on Teddy's balls arching his ass in the air more, giving him the catch to tongue at his pucker before the muscle pushed past into Billy's core. It was sweet. Not sweeter than Tim but it caused him to moan nonetheless as he began to eat Billy out, sucking and licking and teasing with his tongue.

Billy barely moved but it was enough for him to catch his boyfriends hand off the other male. Warm lips wrapped against Tim's prick, smaller than Teddy he noted, but than again not many ever compared to his boyfriend. Hollowing his cheeks he took Tim down to the root making only one gag sound before he found his pace. A free palm moving to wrap around Teddy's cock and pump him.

Tim hadn't expected the warmth of mouth around him, hips rolling up has he continued his kiss with Teddy.

Kon's eyes were watching everything that was going on. Noting the way that Billy moved to take Tim's cock into his mouth and it made his own jump. One hand rose, baring a hard slap to Billy's before the other moved, warming around the mage's prick and pumping it slowly. His tongue still abusing the sweet tasting hole of his friend's boyfriend. 

Teddy groaned softly with the loss of Billy's mouth around his cock but moaned into the kiss when he felt that he was given a hand. His mouth still abusing Tim's lips with want as his fingers laced with his dark locks, tangling with them and pulling at them. His back arching off the bed.

Billy hissed a yes but it was lost to the cock in his mouth, palm still working his own boyfriend over with ease. Slowly and probably to quickly he withdrew his mouth from Tim's cock. His optics trailed to Teddy and pleading with him that he wanted more.

Tim broke the kiss the minute cold air touched his prick, hungry looking optics fixated on the male below him. Tail swishing back and forth he moved himself, de-tangling to move towards Teddy's lap.

This was going to be interesting. The look in Billy's eyes and Teddy knew exactly what to do about it but Tim moving into his lap caught him completely off guard. Hands moved to rest on Tim's taunt hips before he licked his lips. "Well, hello there." There was a cheeky little grin that crossed his lips, waiting on instructions. 

Kon soon found his own tongue releasing itself from Billy's hole, He rose behind the male with his own hands on Billy's hips. The most interesting thing about a foursome was making sure that no one felt left out. Not being in one before, he had no idea what to do neck. His tongue moving to lick up and down Billy's spine.

Billy leaned up into the touches Conner was planting on his skin. He slowly turned around so that he faced the meta, palm moved to wrap light fingers around his cock. Leaning up to whisper in his ear before the lobe was sucked between teeth.

Tim hadn't expected the cheeky grin from Teddy but he didn't argue looking around the bedroom with a nervous flush he wanted more but simply didn't know how to phrase it.

Teddy got the idea, knowing that look because he got the same thing from Billy when they first started dating, he moved to where he was almost sitting, leaning up against the headboard. "Turn around." His tone was soft in Tim's ear. "I want your back pressed against my chest and then I want you to sit on my cock, pretty kitten." 

Kon couldn't help but groan, feeling those slender fingers wrapping around his prick as he listened to the whisper before a moan escaped his lips at the way Billy was nipping at his earlobe. Not being able to control his hips as they thrust against his fingers.

Tim flushed palms moving so they could help him shift in his seat. He did has asked body pressed back against Teddy's chest, fingers managing to grab a bottle of lube from the table to coat his hand before stroking teddy for a few pumps. Once he thought it ready he slowly arched up and brought the tip of Teddy's cock to his muscles.

Billy gave a smirk before releasing him and asking which way he wanted him, palm still keeping a steady pump against the meta's cock. 

Teddy couldn't help but moan loudly at the way that Tim was working over his prick. His hips thrusting slightly upwards before he stilled when he felt Tim's tight muscles pressing against the tip of his cock. "Slow, pretty kitten. The metal takes some getting use to." The words whispered in his ear before he laid Tim back on his chest. 

Kon couldn't think. Billy had some very skilled hands as panted moans escaped his lips. "Turn around." He bite his lower lip at the statement. There were reasons that the couple had positioned the lovers so that everyone could see one another. Hips thrusting lightly into Billy's awaiting palm.

Billy did has asked turning around and moving slightly forward this way if asked he could suck Tim's cock. Palms pressed back to the mattress has he leaned over and looked up to his boyfrienf, who looked in pure bliss. The look went straight his own cock.

Tim had forgotten about the piercings but nodded his body lowering slowly, it was different the piercings made Teddy feel larger his hips only stilling when the burn felt like to much, but he always continued mouth drawn in a tight 'O' shape. 

Kon's hand rose, lightly cupping Tim's cheek because he knew the piercing had to burn slightly, leaning over Billy's body for a brief moment to kiss his lovers lips, abusing them and still being able to take the lube. Pumping himself with the sticky substance before he pressed the held into Billy's tight muscles. Thrusting softly and pushing himself further into his core. 

Bliss was an understatement. It was the same look that he held on his face whenever he fucked Billy senseless but he knew that he'd have to take it slow with Tim. Moaning softly as he watched the two of them kiss, the look that was on Billy's face. "You can suck him, Bee." The words were panted and broken as he slowly started to move his hips.

Hearing Teddy his own lips developed a crooked grin before sucking the kittens cock down his throat. Filling the way Conner pushed into him urged a whine from his occupied lips, cheeks hollowed has he swallowed Tim to the root.

Tim wasn't able to say much slowly adjusting himself even if Billy's actions made his hips twitch upwards such a warm mouth his head fell back to rest against Teddy and moan his ears flat against his head in bliss.

"That's it, pretty kitten." Teddy moaned softly in his ear as he began to thrust his hips against Tim's core. "Enjoy... fuck... yourself." He couldn't stop himself from reaching down and stroking at his soft tail as he watched Billy suck Tim's cock. "That's it, Bee. Show the kitten how much we like having him here." 

Kon was lost. Watching himself as Billy sucked on Tim's cock and moaned loudly. His hips starting to snap against Billy's core, making sure to press against his ball of nerves with each slamming thrust. His hand moved from his hips, leaning against his back and wrapping his hand around Billy's cock and pumping it in tune with his thrusting.

Tim wasn't going to last long he'd been worked to close to many times. Hips rolling into Billy's mouth and back against his new friends cock had him lost and before he could give any warning other than a hand on Billy's head, muscles were tightening and he came. His release making everything about the kitten arch and tighten.

Billy hadn't expected Tim to be the first over the edge it was normal him, but he swallowed it all anyway. Releasing with a pop and moving his hips back faster against Conner.

"Fuck." The word was moaned loudly from Teddy's lips as muscles clamped around his prick. His thrusts picking up the pace inside of Tim's core watching the kitten come undone as he came. It was a beautiful sight. He wouldn't last much longer himself, hips snapping hard, hands on his hips holding him done so that he didn't wiggle that much. 

Kon was amazed at how fast Tim came. His snapping thrusts and pumping hand doing nothing but working Billy over. Moans filtering from his lips as he watched Teddy claim his lover. This was hotter than he thought it could have been. Matching the fast moving hips of Billy, he leaned forward and nibbled on his shoulder.

Tim did his best to still work his hips to bring Teddy to an edge. His own cock over sensitive and softening, but moans still fell from those pale lips has he did his best to arch over and press his mouth against Billy's.

Billy leaned up mouth catching Tim and tangling in a sloppy tongue filled kiss, he could feel his own burn slowly building in the pit of his stomach.

Teddy came, hard and panting with a loud moan on his lips watching the two smaller male's kiss. There was just something about it. Hands digging into Tim's hips hard enough to bruise, muscle's tensing with his release as he leaned against the headboard, shivering with the aftershocks and breathing heavily. 

Kon continued to slam and pound away at Billy's backside. There was something about watching Billy and Tim kiss that was sending him over the edge but he was waiting on Billy first. His pumping hand around the smaller male's cock matching his quick paced thrusts, hoping to drive him over the edge.

Feeling Teddy cum Tim kept his kiss with Billy, tongues added in a visible show. His own palms slightly dragging the male closer to him.

Billy was lost his tongue demanding Tim's mouth has Conner finally brought him over the edge warm cum hitting the sheets and Conner's palm his muscles tightening has a moan was lost to Tim's mouth.

That's all it took, feeling those muscles tighten around his prick, watching Billy and Tim kiss and Kon was lost, coming himself not seconds later with a loud moan escaping his lips. The meta falling over Billy's back and breathing hard against his skin.

Billy finally ended the kiss and freed himself from the position to lay lazily on his side. Optics flicking up to Teddy letting him know this had indeed been a good idea. Mouth drawn open in an 'oh' has he stretched and curled around a pillow.

Tim seemed to follow suit moving off if Teddy and laying down his tail swished lazily to the side.

Kon and Teddy watched as Billy and Tim moved from their positions into new ones. Kon himself moving to rest beside Teddy at the head of the bed. "I think we did good." He chuckled, Teddy looking at him in a lazy manner. "I don't think I've ever seen Billy as sated as he is now." Kon reached down to play with Tim's tail.

Since neither of the larger males had moved towards them the two seemed to coil around one another Billy on the outside and wrapped tightly around Tim. He could hear their conversation but let it go idly by, his own palm moved to absentmindedly play with Tim's ears.

Kon couldn't help but chuckle softly, moving to rest on the other side of Tim. Teddy moving to where he was curled up against Billy's back. "Well, aren't you too beautiful together." Teddy couldn't help but tease.

Billy gave a smirk. "Your just saying that because if we had fucked one another both of you would have came in your pants like horny teenagers." Billy still had sass no matter how spent he was. Tim seemed to agree with him before he curled into Conner's chest and closed his eyes. 

"Point." Teddy couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled Billy close to him and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Kon smiled as Tim curled into his chest, doing nothing more than playing with his tail and holding him close.


	2. Chapter 2

There is something about sitting around in your boxers on your off days. Something about playing video games with a friend that makes everything seem right. The only thing missing where the two that completed their lives. Conner and Teddy had been left to themselves while Billy and Tim went shopping. It wasn't really something that either of them wanted to do so it seemed the best thing to do was to kill zombies for a few hours. "It's strange how they've grown to like one another." Teddy's voice seemed annoyed as he killed one but it was mostly being annoyed at the game. "Tim's the type that can get along with anyone really, it just depends." Kon shrugged and went back to the split screen on the tv.

Billy and Tim well they each had their own ideas and Billy had a habit of relating to the strangest of people. Though Tim wasn't as obvious about being gay has Billy was, they managed to click and honestly abandoning their boyfriends for a day to act normal didn't come natural. Billy was used to work and hearing Teddy try to convince him not to use his magic. Tim on the other hand was much more mind tasked he preferred his computers and shiny collection of things. Arriving home they looked at their boyfriends mindlessly cleaning out zombie hordes. Billy let his head tilt to the side." Teddy come help me please?".

Tim seemed to move with ease slinking into Conner's lap.

The controller was lost the minute that a slender frame slinked into his lap, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips before wrapping his arms around Tim's waist. "Did you enjoy yourself, kitten." The words floated like pressed velvet from his lips. Teddy couldn't help but arch a brow as he groaned slightly getting off the couch, leaving the two love birds to themselves. An arm wrapped around Billy's waist as he smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Yes, my magic man." The little nickname slipped from his lips as he stared into the still mismatched eyes of his boyfriend.

A single palm moved to grab Teddy's leading it down smooth skin to the lace that was peaking under his jeans. Billy let himself lean up and plant a kiss right below Teddy's ear." Bought something for you, missed you today."

Tim returned the kiss his tongue invading his lovers mouth without even asking for permission, arms wrapped around his neck before he reached into a bag and pulled something small out." Got something for the both of us...the label read warming." He shared the small bottle of lube

He couldn't help but give a small little groan as he felt the lace that Billy was hiding, knowing all too well his kink's and how to play them against the larger male. There was something about seeing white lace against tan skin that just drove him a little wild. "I see that. I can't wait to take it off of you." There was a certain amount of teasing in his voice as he spoke. 

There was a small moan that vibrated between the pair, his own tongue invading Tim's mouth before hands moved to tangle in dark hair. "Warming is good." He was a little lost for words at the way Tim took control of the kiss. He liked it. "Are you needing to be warmed, pretty bird?" His tone playful.

Billy made an all to obvious look over Teddy's shoulder watching what had become their friends make out. Billy made his kinks far to obvious himself, a slow rock into the palm that still held him before he withdrew and tried to act innocent. Slender frame pressed against the counter has he began to place the few groceries up. Billy wasn't one to ask for what was on his mind, plus he didn't ever want to be accused of being an addict again. 

"Well your warming enough Kon, but I thought you might like the way it tingles." He gave a sly little smile, tail curling around his wrist." Kitten? Pretty bird? I am getting spoiled with lovely little names now aren't I?

Teddy moved behind him, pressing his hands on Billy's taunt hips and holding him still. "I say that." He whispered softly in his ear. "Watching them excites you." He pressed a series of small kisses against the back of his neck as he rocked against Billy's backside. "I know you better than you think, Bee." There was a teasing to Teddy's tone. 

"Well, I do like things that make me tingle." Yes, Kon was the biggest dork alive and Tim was able to bring that out in life. "And I like giving you cute little nicknames. Makes me feel important. I just can't figure out which one I like better." His fingers moved to tease around the tip of Tim's tail.

He let his optics drift to the side, big browns refusing to look directly at Teddy." Maybe I want to do more than watch them." His voice held a slight shyness to it, groaning softly has Teddy pressed against his backside." Mhm this one might be interesting to you its a thong baby." He let his lips curl into a smirk palms pressed to the counter.

Tim began mouthing against Conner's neck, his shyness had become less pronounced in their time spent around the other couple. The tail slowly began to wrap further up his arm." Can we try it later baby." A small jump ran through his body when rain followed by a loud sound began to pound against the window. Steel blue optics focused for a moment." I thought we weren't in Gotham?"

"Mmmm... I do like you in thongs." Teddy couldn't help but lick his way up the back of Billy's neck. "And you need to ask them, Bee. Not just drag him in the bedroom. You know how Kon is." His hands moved, one arm wrapping around Billy's waist as the other forced it's way into his jeans and palmed at the fabric that covered his cock. "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind." 

"We can try it." The tail moving up his arm caused him to moan softly in Tim's ear. Arching a brow at the way the smaller male jumped. "We aren't but it storm's everywhere, kitten." His voice was soothing as he spoke, knowing that Tim was slightly afraid of storms. He rose from the couch, arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he gave a look to Teddy before moving into the bedroom.

"Who said I wouldn't start with the big guy this time." His optics rolled playfully, slight cockiness held in voice." And don't pretend we both know you were there watching last time, you and Conner like watching us work together." His voice cut off quickly when Teddy's large palm began to roll over his cock. Biting down on his lower lips his body shook." Ba..baby th..their fuck." Billy had tried to say they were right there.

Tim wrapped his arms around Conner's neck, tongue managing to work circles before sucking the skin in between his teeth." Yea..yeah your right baby." Tim had to admit he never knew he had a kink for being carried bridal style since he'd started hanging around Conner

"You make it sound like they'd mind." His hand continued it's rough movement of Billy's prick, taking note of the way that the other couple moved into the bedroom. "Maybe give them a few minutes before we make our way in there as well. Kon just gave me the look." He couldn't help but chuckle. "And maybe I like watching you and that little guy doing your own thing. It's kinda hot." Teddy was being honest but there was a part of him that would always want Billy for himself. 

"No need to be nervous, kitten." He laid them both down on the bed. A hand pressed to a taunt hip before he began working on Tim's mouth. Lips abusing the smaller males before his tongue moved to invade his hot mouth. Teasing and twisting them together without another word being spoken, his actions where to both excite and make Tim forget about the raging weather outside the walls.

"Yo..your not supposed to tease me when making my cock hard it's mean. " Even has he some this he began to rock steadily into his lovers palm. Billy enjoyed many kinks, but most of them only involved Teddy. The occasional three or foursome, but morning would ever compare with Teddy. Mismatched optics finally closed his head hitting the cabinet, palm reached down to undo Jean buttons. 

Conner had a way of soothing Tim, though not always easy because he constantly tried to resist depending on the male to much, though now he found himself going blank warm lips slowly pushing him towards an edge he didn't know he was close too.

Teddy chuckled when he heard Billy's forehead hit the cabinet. "Means I'm doing something right." He leaned against his back as his palming became slow and teasing. "And how is it mean. Isn't that what teasing is suppose to do." There was a playfulness in his voice. "Maybe what that little cat man jack you off with his tail. That would be so hot." The words were like velvet in Billy's ear as he spoke. 

There was a soft moan that filtered between them from Conner. There would always be something about Tim that made him want to do nothing more than protect and love him. Hands moved, starting to strip the smaller male of what clothes that he had on until he was bare on the bed. "I want to hear you." He purred in Tim's ear as he made his way down his body, his tongue twirling around the head of his cock.

Billy seemed to stutter his movements slowing with Teddy's words more than his actions. He'd never thought of Tim's extra appendages has more than that, but now it flashed through his mind. Perhaps teasing was supposed to be torture, but he shouldn't already be leaking and staining up the new fabric he'd bought for Teddy tonight. When Billy wore things like this it was because he wanted layers peeled back so Teddy could look at him like he was the only water in a desert planet.

Tim hadn't expected Conner to dip so low so quickly. His nude body exposed to the chill of the room and causing him to pant in a little excess has Conner began working him over.

Teddy's ears picked up the panting little mess that was Tim in the bedroom as a smirk crossed his face. His hand moving slowly out of Billy's pants as he kissed the back of his neck. "Come on, magic man. They are putting on a show for us." He flipped off all the lights, taking Billy by the hand and moving him to the bedroom door. A soft glow coming from a lamp on the nightstand. "Tell me that doesn't excite you." He purred softly in Billy's ear. 

Kon knew that Teddy and Billy were standing there but that didn't stop him from what he was doing. Hollowing out his cheeks as he swallowed Tim down to the small tuff of hair that was between his lips, moving his head from side to side before he came back up and repeated the action.

Billy gave an all to noticeable whine has he moved behind Teddy tight jeans falling away has he did so. Nothing more than a cotton shirt and the lace thing remained pressed to his body. Entering the room mismatched optics watched the two framed by light and it only sent more chills to his already hard prick.

Tim didn't even hear the door click open his body already responding to press into the warmth of Conner's mouth. A tail swishing back and forth has hips bopped up with effort.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Teddy's hands were already roaming Billy's body as the pair watched their friends on the bed. Fingers began to tease and pinch at his hard nipples but he refused to give anything more to his cock... at least for now. 

Kon was enjoying the reactions of his kitten far to much. Hands resting on his taunt hips to keep him from moving as he began to bob his head with the effort that Tim was giving him. Tongue twisting around the shaft before he moved to lap at the small amounts of precum that leaked from his slit.

Billy could feel rough palms and thick digits playing with his pert buds. His optics fixated on the scene that was in front of him." I..I want you Teddy, I want more." It was a simple beg one he knew would not be answered at the moment, this was about him being patient for release.

Tim watched the actions with a hunger in his eyes. Hips no longer able to roll up into a slick mouth causing him to whimper in delight. Just noticing the other two in the room caused him to flush shyly.

"Isn't it beautiful the way his cheeks light up?" Teddy's tone was teasing as he continued to play with Billy's buds. "And I know you do, Bee but you have to be patient." There was an understanding in his voice as he spoke, leaning down to press a kiss against Billy's shoulder. 

Tim's prick was released with a loud pop, legs being moved to rest on his shoulders as the smaller male was slide to the edge of the bed. He wasn't able to stop what he was doing just because there were others in the room. Leaning his head between Tim's legs, his sack being sucked on before he moved to lick down his cleft and around his tight little hole.

Billy gave a soft nod his optics still fixated on the scene before he finally gave in and moved towards Teddy. Palms slowly rolling up his boyfriend's thin shirt." Ca..can I at least pay some attention to you baby." His slender digits working their way up to see the rest of his boyfriend's torso.

Tim watched the other two briefly before his gaze returned to Conner watching his cock bounce free has other parts were worshiped." Go..fuck Con..Conner." he bit his lower lip wiggling closer.

"Depends on what you wish to do to me, baby." His tone had taken on that of the more dominate one in the relationship for the moment. Muscles flexing with the feeling of Billy's hands on him. "On your knees, my love." His hand moved to cup Billy's cheek for a moment as a smile crossed his lips. 

"Mmmmm...." That was all that was said as Kon continued to abuse Tim's tight pucker with his tongue. His hand moving north to wrap around Tim's hard prick and lazily pump it. Eyes moved for a brief moment to watch Billy and Teddy before they once again locked on Tim's beautiful face.

Billy submitted with ease falling to his knees has his mouth opened. Mismatched optics fixated on his lover hunger seemed to fill them. His face was flushed but Billy had learned a long time ago there was never anything wrong with what he wished from his lover.

Tim could only let his head fall back into the mattress allowing himself to slowly be worked open against his boyfriends lips. Such an unusual feeling but god he couldn't get enough of it .

"So beautiful." Teddy's voice was a purr as his hand reached around to the back of Billy's head and tangled in his dark locks. His hips moving so that his cock was now pushing into Billy's awaiting mouth as a soft moan escaped his lips, the tip not stopping until it was hitting the back of his throat. "Now, close your mouth and worship my cock, Bee." He knew what Billy liked and this was no different. 

Kon didn't stop, didn't want to stop but knew at some point he would have to or else Tim would come far to soon. A set of steel blue hues watching every move that he made. His actions against a tight pucker continuing for several moments before he stopped completely, licking his way back up Tim's body. "You want to watch them, kitten." His hand still lazily working against his lover's cock.

Billy being submissive was nothing new to either of them. One crystal blue and one chocolate optic watched his boyfriend's face. When a thick cock slid into an awaiting mouth his cheeks hollowed has soft suckling noise began to leave him. His tongue worshiping Teddy's head before swallowing him to the root.

Tim could only nod, his hips keeping a slow pace has he rocked into his mates palm." Pl...please baby can we." He would never join in with out permission from them and Conner, after all the last time he and hilly plotted hadn't ended so well.

The moan that escaped Teddy's lips was both lewd and loud. Hips rocking into Billy's mouth and his cock twitched with what his lover was doing. "Oh you suck it so well, Bee." Small words of praise that he knew Billy would love more than anything else. 

"If that's what you want, baby." Kon's voice was soft as he spoke. "But you need to ask Teddy before you touch Billy, okay." He kissed the smaller male on the tip of his nose. Being dominate to Tim just came natural to him, making sure to squeeze his cock tightly before he released him. "You may play." His tone a tease as he moved off of his boyfriend.

Billy could only moan in appreciation at the praises he was offered. A loud sucking noise echoed in their bedroom before he released Teddy with a pop. Even with has little blood has there was rushing to his ears he could hear the two plotting behind him. Mismatched optics looking to his boyfriend for permission for the other male to join. Though with Teddy's imagination from earlier he was sure he wouldn't mind.

Tim moved close careful not to touch either before permission was granted to him, though he looked at Teddy just has hungrily has his friend did, mouth slightly open.

"What so you think? Kon." There was a moan that escaped Teddy's lips when his cock was released from Billy's mouth. "I think you need a little worship." There was a tease to his tone as his hands roamed Teddy's tight muscles. one of Teddy's hands tangled in Billy's hair as the other tangled in Tim's. It was his way of giving permission to both of the smaller males.

Billy gave Tim a nod both moving to the side so each press of their lips was on the opposite side of his cock. Taut little frame of Billy perched on his knees optics locked on his boyfriend and tongue curled in a slight manner around his prick.

Tim once he had permission moved Billy's actions on the opposite side of Teddy's cock, each males mouth now rubbing a path along the blondes cock.

The moan that escaped Teddy's lips was lewd and loud. Now, he knew why Kon was behind him. Leaning against the large male as his knees buckled. "Fuck." It slipped from his lips as he gave a soft buck. "Kon." His tone unsure. "Just enjoy it, Teddy. Let the boys work you over." One of his own hands moved to tangle in Tim's hair, letting him know that he was close as he pinched one of Teddy's nipples causing another moan to escape his lips.

Billy was an eager little mess not really keeping in time with Teddy's thrusts or Tim's lips. His slender digits reaching slowly up his lovers thigh not stilling until he was cupping Teddy's sack slowly rolling it around.

Tim was more hesitant and not has quick has Billy his lips sweeping over in a slower motion. Palms slowly trailing their way towards Billy's thighs but he looked up at the bigger males wondering what they wished to see.

"You're doing fine, baby." Kon's voice soft softly to his lover. "Just do what feels natural." Kon continued to kiss around Teddy's neck. Knowing that Tim was more nervous than Billy but he was doing an excellent job. His finger massages against Tim's scalp. 

Teddy was a mess. Moans escaping his lips as his knees bucked once again. Doing his best to not shift or come to quickly. "Tim... Bee..." The names falling from his lips in breathless pants as the two smaller males worked him over. His fingers tightening in a fist in Billy's hair because he knew what his boyfriend could take.

Billy knew his boyfriend wasn't used to this kind of appreciation. It was a slow movement has he wiggled lower and moved to where Tim was straddling him, Billy's head dipped back and sucking Teddy's sack into his mouth want.

Tim hadn't expected the position change but took it has his turn to swallow Teddy whole. Nose buried in blonde scruff a small gag left his lips. 

"Fuck!" He couldn't help but scream out as he leaned back against Kon. The large male doing nothing more than smirking before he wet his finger. Moving it too where it would press against Teddy's tight muscles before forcing it's way through to his core and crooking, making sure to make his hips buck, forcing his cock to press against Tim's throat. "Baby, you look so fucking sexy." His words directed toward Tim as he watched the position switch with curious eyes. "Be good and let Billy do what he wants, kitten." 

Teddy was nothing more than a mess standing there. His hand being lost as it curled in Tim's hair and tightened. This was so different for him but he was enjoying ever second of it.

Feeling the palm of his lover disappear he looked up for it to be replaced by Teddy's. It was a comfort feeling letting him know his actions were being enjoyed. The tail he had swished slightly before curling around Billy's thigh. Optics closed in hazy want has he sloppily sucked Teddy down. Billy was focusing on Teddy's sack tonguing and moaning around it before releasing and watching Conner's actions, his own digit slid to his mouth to moisten it before he moved to press against Tim's tight ring of muscles. 

Kon was doing nothing more than working Teddy over, listening to the moans that escaped his lips before a smile crossed his lips. His eyes focusing on what Tim was doing before his lover would feel the pull of his TTK wrapping around his leaking cock. There was always so much going on when the four of them were together. His TTK would feel like a hand wrapping around his cock and teasingly pump against his hard member. 

Teddy was lost. Head leaned back against Kon's shoulder. "M... more." The finger was good but he wanted to feel what Kon felt like. Kon doing nothing more than nodding before the finger was removed, base of his cock taken in his hand as he pushed the head into his core. A loud moan being ripped from his throat.

Tim could feel both males working him over and it made his body shake before he moved to brace his palms on Teddy's hips. Large blue optics watching the males face twist in pleasure with a cock Tim knew all to well. His own hips raised to rock down on Billy's fingers.

Billy had no relief to his own cock he was fixated on pleasing everyone else, it took time to work the slightly larger male in his lap open his palm moving to spread Tim has he slipped inside his core and rocked upwards. 

The moans that were filtering through the room were ones that were music to Kon's ears. Teddy seemed to be nothing more than a lump of pleasure standing in the middle of the room before... his TTK braced out, now touching all the males including himself in places that normally wouldn't be. His hips snapping harder against Teddy's core as he made sure to poke at his balls of nerves. Teddy could do nothing more than cry out against everything that was happening. Feeling Kon's TTK tickle his nerves causing a new sensation to run through his body as his hands fell to Tim's shoulders, nails digging into his flesh.

Billy slowly rocked his hips upwards into Tim, a sensation pushing against his own ball of nerves causing him to cry out has he rested palms on the slightly larger male.

Tim was lost his own burning beginning to build quickly with everything that was being done to him. He wouldn't last much longer, moans lost around the firm cock in his mouth that he only seemed to bop quicker against. 

Sweat seemed to bead off of both Kon and Teddy. Their moans breaking into soft pants as Kon's TTK began to work them all over a little faster. Knowing that Tim was close just by the way that he was tugging against the invisible hold. "Fuck!" Teddy and Kon seemed to scream it at the same time as his hips snapped harder against the bobs that Tim was giving to Teddy's cock. Teddy doing his best to keep control but loosing it. His skin rippling with waves of green than skin and Billy would know he was close.

Mismatched optics eatched his boyfriend being pushed to far, his own hips snapping upwards with a steady pace. His frame pulled taut has he felt his orgasm come all to quickly. Warm cum spilling inside Tim causing his body to shudder and fall back against the floor.

Tim followed suit his muscles clamping around billy and milking him has warm cum coated their lower stomachs. A slew of vibrations leaving his mouth and echoing around Teddy.

Teddy was the next to follow, screaming a moan as he came inside of Tim's mouth with nothing more than lust and his orgasm etched around his face. Nails digging into the smaller males shoulders as his muscles clamped around Kon's cock that was still buried deep inside him. Kon was nothing more than a mixture of moans and gasps as he watched everything that was happening between the three other males. His own climax hitting him like a brick to the face as he fell against Teddy's back, a boneless mass of Kon as his TTK began to loosen it's hold on them all.

Billy was the first to look at Teddy with lazy optics that daid he wanted the bed and to curl next to him. Slowly withdrawing himself from Tim he had no cares about being messy just being lazy. So has soon has he was free he crawled towards the bed.

Tim cried out with the withdraw his own body falling limply to the floor has he let his tail unwrap. 

Teddy hissed when he felt Kon pull out of him, weak movements as he crawled his way toward the bed, wrapping around Billy with a content smile on his face. "You okay, Bee." His words soft as he pressed a kiss to his temple. 

Kon shuttered softly, a lump laying on the floor and pulling his boyfriend into his arms. "Hello, my beautiful kitten." Fingers running through damp hair as he lightly kissed his lips.

Billy was all to ready to curl next to the warmth of his boyfriend, head buried in his chest." Should be asking you that your the one who got worked over." His tone playful before he planted soft kisses everywhere.

Tim nuzzled into Conner ears going flat with contact his mouth still in a solid pant has he watched slight sweat drip away from Conner.

"I'm great." There was a playfulness to his tone as he leaned into every kiss and snuggled up close to him. Returning the kisses with a wide smile. "I love you so much, Bee." His tone sleepy as he spoke. 

Kon rubbed the velvet ears that laid flat against Tim's head. Smothering him in gentle kisses.


End file.
